happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LocoJoke-o
''Loco''Joke-o Is the very first episode of Sappy Pine Pals. Charecters Plot The episode starts with Denji happily sitting on a treestump playing her favorite game, LocoRoco. She is seen guiding the Red LocoRoco to the goal and cheers as the level finishes. She looks for another level to play before feeling a drop of rain on her nose. She looks up to see a storm brewing. But Instead of going Inside, she gets mesmerized by the storm and stays put, even after she sees lightning. The treehouse door soon opens to reveal Sapphire, who Is wondering where Denji is. She looks around the yard and spots her, staring up at the sky. She screams and catches her attention. Denji then runs inside before noticing her game was still outside. She panics and trys to get It, but It Is struck by lightning and scares her away. The camera then pans over to her PSP, giving of small electrical charges. Denji and Sapphire are then seen Inside, already bored. They decide to watch some T.V. to tire themselves out, and they soon fall asleep. The next morning, Denji Is awake making breakfast. Sapphire's awoken by the smell and walks Into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Denji happily greets her and hands her a plate of pancakes and bacon, accompanied by a cup of orange juice. Denji turns back around to finish cooking when the doorbell rings. She walks over to answer It, but the door opens and hits her In the face. She shreiks and stumbles back In pain. She almost falls on her back when one of the 'visitors' runs In and catches her. After snapping out of her daze, she realizes that he was a stranger and freaks out before running away. She runs into the kitchen area and grabs Sapphire, (Who was almost choked since she was still eating), and runs out into town square. She starts to scream and run around, trying to get someone to believe her story, but she just got weird looks and rude comments, even from Derpsie and Random! She then turns around and sees them, running after her. This causes her eyes to turn purple with cat-like pupils. But Instead of attacking, she screamed and ran away, accidentally leaving Sapphire in the process. She then runs to the park, coming across Rave, Muk and Gojippah In the picnic area. They all notice her run by and ask what's wrong, but she Is to consumed In fear to notice. The gang who was chasing her then run by them, which causes them to go after her. Denji then collapses In an open feild, falling on her face on accident. She curls up Into a ball and starts sobbing, hearing them get closer and closer until 7 shadows fall upon her. She hears faint talking and opens her eyes, only to see her now charred PSP and a pair of feet. She makes a confused little whimpering noise before looking up a bit and sees a smiling face greeting her. She tries to move, but stays In place to see what he will do, out of morbid curiosity. He does nothing at first, seemingly glad to se her, before letting out a cheerful hello. She screams and faints, her heart finally going over the limit. Gojippah runs up and yells out some angry curse words, with Rave and Muk close behind. They don't understand what they're saying, and exchange confused glances before pointing to the game, a sad and worried expression now on their faces. He examines it and shakes his head. He then asks for their names. There was Pekeroné the Deer-Dog, Kulche the Snake Kid, Viole the Bever, Purify the Chinchilla, Chavez the Lion, Budzi the Hyena-Panther mix, and Tupley the Otter. Gojippah put all of their names In his tablet and urged them to follow him, completely unaware Denji died of a heart attack. Trivia Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:ThatOneNeighbor's Episodes Category:Sappy Pine Pals Stuff